I'm Not Yamcha
by youngd
Summary: Bulma n' Vegeta Lemon! Yamcha doesn't know what Bulma wants but Vegeta may have a clue!


"It's okay to stare woman…..I know you want it." His deep voice was quiet, conversational even.

Bulma was doing some gardening while Vegeta was training in the yard.

"You wish you stupid monkey."

"Oh pissed off are we today womsuddenlyan, its okay, I heard earthlings try to conceal their feelings. Don't deny it I saw you staring at me while I ws training." Bulma blushed suddenly, how could he have seen her? The man was sexy as hell but she had Yamcha.

"FYI dumbass I have a boyfriend and were madly in love" she said smuggly.

"Oh is that right woman, I bet hes the sweetest thing ever, gives you flowers and sappy shit like that" Vegeta said sarcastically.

"And so what if he does?, I like that kind of stuff."

"No you don't woman, all the house work and repair work you do around here, you're an independent, you don't need that sappy shit in a man." Vegeta was now right in front of her face and she had now noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. Oh how times had she had fantasies like this.

"If I were that weakling I would ask what you really want."

"And how do you know what the hell I want," she said folding her arms trying to keep her mind from traveling.

"Well I already have an idea of what that earthling does." Vegeta put his hands on her waist. "When he wants you he'll probably go slow plant kisses ever so soft on your neck to distract you from sliding his hands up your shirt."

Just then Vegeta ripped her apart her blouse, the buttons flying everywhere.

"But I'm not him, I take what I want." He grabbed the back of her head forcefully and their lips collided. Bulma tried to fight but eventually gave into her desires. Before they knew they were on the ground, but then Vegeta stopped suddenly.

"He'd probably try to tease you threw your panties next and plant kisses on your stomach."

"But not you?" Was that her voice? She sounded so excited!

"Oh hell no." Vegeta hiked up her skirt and ripped her panties clear off. "I'd already know you were wet and waiting for me." Bulma could feel his dick pressing up against her and her eyes widened after she realized how big it was. Suddenly Bulma realized that they were in the yard where anyone could see or hear them.

"Vegeta were still outside," she moaned.

"And."

"Well, let's go inside! Anyone could see us!"

"No."

"Ya but Yamcha wou……"

"If I were that weakling, I'd be a gentleman and take you down to your room. Then I would make sweet passionate love to you on your bed like you were some kind of delicate flower, right?" His lips twitched as he saw her expression. Ha, he'd been right!

"Well I fuck…I don't make love."

Bulma gasped and closed her eyes as he slid his cock against her exposed, engorged clit. Her wits became a scrambled mess, making it hard to think.

"I'm not Yamcha..." His voice was dark, forbidding.

Bulma put her head in his neck and breathed in his scent, her arms locked around his neck. It was like nothing had just happened.

"And I'm not a gentle man..."

"We're staying right here..." He shifted and put his elbows under her knees, opening her up even more.

"I'm going to fuck you hard...", he nipped her neck again, making her squeak, "on the ground..."

Vegeta was humping her in a steady rhythm now, his nuts slapping against her ass, his voice a nasty rasp in her ear, making her head spin.

Closer... closer...Bulma panted as she rocked against him.

"...like you were my," his head impaled her pussy, "bitch."

He gritted his teeth as he sank into her wet, pulsing pussy, trying to hold back. She was so tight and so wet he glided in and out of her.

"Fuck Vegeta its soo deep," she screamed. He increased his pace wanting to hear his name escape her lips again and again. He was soo deep inside her. Bulmas nails dug into his back as she hung on for dear life as he was fucking her soo hard. He was like a man possessed. She arched her back as he hit a spot so deep she didn't know it existed. Her eyes rolled back as he hit it again and again and again. A sweet, fiery, painful pleasure.

"Oh shit, oh fuck right there, right there!"

Oh God she was deep Vegeta tought! He gripped her harder, bruising her thighs, growling at the sensation of her walls squeezing the shit out of his dick.

"Oh fuck Vegeta your soo big, fuck, fuck, fuck," she screamed as he pumped harder.

"Oh Vegeta cum for me... I can't take it I'm cumming," she moaned. Bulma came painfully hard too as he hit that spot one more tim then spurted his hot cum on that same spot. She jerked and bucked in painful abandon as her orgasm took over her body, biting into the flesh of his shoulder. He grunted in surprise and his dick twitched inside her. Vegta lifted her up and started carrying her into the house with himself still inside her. He wanted to stay deep inside her pussy as long as he could.

"Tired?"

"Obviously. She sounded so too.

"Bet he never fucked you senseless like that?"

"Never," she moaned.

"Vegeta I……fuck," she screamed as he gave her one final thrust into her still wet pussy.

"Sorry couldn't help myself your so fucking deep."


End file.
